


Who Is She Boss?

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants to know, "Who is she, Boss?" – my take on the mysterious redhead in the convertible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is She Boss?

“Who is she, Boss?” Tony asked lightly as Gibbs returned to his desk after briefly meeting the gorgeous redhead at the elevator.

Gibbs just looked at Tony and smiled a little knowing grin and chuckled. “Who is she” he wants to know. Was there a simple explanation that he could offer?

\----------

He would hear the car pull in his driveway and followed a minute later by the soft click of her heels down the basement steps. He would take in the lithe body that came into view as she descended and his eyes would meet hers and he would smile. In the shadow of the stairwell her hair appeared to be dark but he knew that in the sun it would shine like fire.

\----------

She would sit for hours in the corner of the basement while he worked, a book or magazine in hand and her long legs up on the desk. Enjoying the quiet companionship they shared. Words weren’t always necessary. They knew what they were to each other and there was nothing to talk about. He would occasionally plant a playful light kiss on her cheek, or if he were feeling a little frisky he would claim her mouth with his wily tongue teasing for entry.

\----------

There were nights when the ghosts of his past came to haunt him that no amount of sanding or bourbon would banish. Those nights would find him using his key to her door and in the dark he would let her curl around him and hold him through his tears.

\----------

He loved her smile. And she made him work for it. He would use his best lines and subtle innuendos and all his charm. Sometimes she would crack but it was much more fun for her to smile at him when he wasn’t expecting it, the goofy surprised look that would cross his face made him look eighteen again.

\----------

They were lovers that could set the sheets on fire. Or make a quickie last all weekend long. No strings, no entanglements. Just passion and desire.

\----------

She would take care of him in little ways, from watering the houseplants she insisted he needed to delivering his new glasses to him at his office. She made sure his favorite auntie got flowers on her birthday, and that there was always a big bag of toys during the holidays for the Marine Corps toy drive. Just little ways.

\----------

He would ask her for a ride, which was their code for wanting to escape the world for a while. And if he said please, she’d even let him drive. And with the top down and his lead foot they felt like they were flying.

\----------

They first met when he was just out of basic, it was brief and exciting, and they knew that they would meet again.

And when he had reached his darkest day so many years later, the day he sat in a bar and couldn’t decide if he wanted to die by climbing in a bottle or by eating his gun, she was there. As if sent by a benevolent deity. She gave him a week and talked him down from that ledge and let him cry for the two that he lost as she held him. She promised they would meet again.

A year later they did, and this time cemented her firmly in his life. He asked and she accepted, and without pomp or circumstance, they were married. The General’s daughter and the Gunny. But it wasn’t what they wanted, wasn’t what they were good at. And so without pomp or circumstance, they divorced. But stayed together. And she may be his first ex-wife but will never be far from his heart.

\----------

He loves her, and she him. And they have seen each other through other lovers, but it always comes back to them. The one person the other knows they can always count on.

\----------

So as Gibbs thought about how to answer Tony’s prying question he realized that there wasn’t an easy answer, and there actually wasn’t any answer he wanted to share. So he pulled his trump card, “DiNozzo, don’t you have work to do?”

“On it, Boss.”

\--------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot line had been in my head for a while. I don't ever recall Gibbs (or anyone else) saying anything bad about his first ex-wife. And in my head for whatever reason I wrapped around the idea that the mysterious redhead from Seasons 1&amp;2 was his first ex-wife. And yes, I do know people in real life that have fun, playful, sexy relationships with their ex's. Sometimes people just aren't meant to be married. -CJ


End file.
